


Status: Longing

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Status: Oracle's Prince [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desire, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, He is going to miss her, He is on her balcony again, Heated kisses, Hugging, Longing, i dunno, lil bit of grinding, some smut, some touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He's going away with the guys and has to tell his bride to be farewell for now.But not without letting her know how much he desires her.She eagerly accepts his advances.





	Status: Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. This is pretty awkward to write cause I can't really imagine them doing it -.- but I would still like them to you know? XD  
> This is just something quick I wrote on my phone x.x
> 
> As always, My native language is not English and this isn't beta'd so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> Enjoy it? Or try to atleast.♡

-

-

-

She flinches, shoving her bed covers away and bolting up. She definitely heard it!  Her fingers twisted around a metal rod as her bare feet padded around the edge of the bed and she advanced towards the glass doors of her balcony. Relief washed over her. She let out a shaky breath and deposits the rod on a shelf before making her way back to unlock it. A famliar ash grey head popped in as she stepped back and granted him entry.  
  
" _Hi_." He breathed.  
  
"Hello."  
  
For a moment they stood rooted, only staring at one another before finally smiling. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer and into his chest.  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then explain yourself."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
She chuckled, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Oh, Noct."  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"But it is rude to intrude while a lady is in her evening wear."  
  
"I didn't look at the time." He admit awkwardly.  
  
"Of course you didn't."  
  
"Want me to go now?"  
  
He gestured to the door when she hesitated.  
  
"Won't you stay?" She whispered.  
  
"You.. Want me to?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Okay. " he whispered.  
  
She pressed her face into his chest mumbling about how he smelled like dirt again and what he was doing up this time of night.  
  
"You know the guys like exploring."  
  
"Haven't you seen it all? "  
  
"Maybe, doesn't matter though."  
  
"Are ...you going hunting again?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Oh. How long will you be gone?" Her voice is much softer.  
  
"A week or two."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Don't sound so happy to have me gone, _princess_." He joked.  
  
She hid her face in his chest, "You're terrible."  
  
"I'm sorry." He laughed into her hair, his hand patting her back.  
  
She peered up at him, chin pressing into his chest as she moved her head.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
His hand moved to her face, thumb tracing over her cheekbone and then down to her jaw. Luna's eyes fluttered in response when his fingers brushed her lips.  He leans in and she could almost taste him as his breath washed over her face. The hand left her face, sliding into her hair as he tilted her head and let his lips ghost over hers. The second kiss was more firm as he applied more pressure to her soft lips. She tasted sweet. Like she always did. His tongue prodded her mouth until it opened to allow him inside. She revelled in the taste of mint and just plain and simple him. He in return enjoyed the taste of vanilla and cinnamon that lingered in the dips of her mouth.  
  
She sighed into him as he held her closer. Noctis' fingers twitched on her back, daring to travel lower until they dipped into the small dimpels above her bottom. Her hands found his biceps, holding onto them as he kissed her breath away and his fingers curled into her nightgown. She tried to ignore how they burned through the material, igniting her skin with every twitch. He dipped her head back, nipping at her lip and deepening their kiss. It was the first time he had kissed her so daringly and she loved it.  
  
Noctis' ears lit up as he ran his hand up and down her back and then to her side. He followed the line of her curves until he reached the dip below her hip, noticing a small band underneath her dress. He couldn't help but trail his fingers over it to her backside. Luna's heart hammered against her ribcage and he could feel every pound as blood rushed through her veins. He left the band, palm timidly smoothing over her round backside. She seemed to tense against him but she didn't pull away. When she made no move to stop him, he spread his palm flat against one cheek and then curled his fingers to squeeze the soft flesh. He wanted to groan as she gasped into his mouth;  the sensation of having her in his hands sending the blood rushing from his brain.  
  
" _Luna_." He whispered against her lips.  
  
He repeat the action, gently kneading the flesh in his hand. She held on tighter, mind confused as to where it should focus.  Time seemed to still and the world began to spun as a hand slipped beneath the hem of her nightgown. She shivered as it trailed up her thigh and hip, guiding her body forward to press against him. He was definitely not playing. There was no mistake that something hard pressed against her other hip. She shivered again, her hips moving slightly to accommodate the new position.

His warm hand caressed her stomach, moving up its length and stopping when his nails touched a smooth curve. Luna's mouth began to get sloppy, her mind blanking as his coarse fingers touched her breast. He flicked the small nub in the middle between his thumb and forefinger, earning a soft whine. He repeated the action, catching her breast softly to feel its firmness in his hand. Her body jerked against him in response . She heard a low rumble in his chest and squeezed her eyes shut, biting back the moan when his hand fell to her thigh,  lifting it to press himself between her legs.  
  
" _Noct_."  
  
She couldn't breathe.  
  
Awkwardly he stumbled back, "S-shit. I'm sorry."  
  
Luna tugged his hand, pulling him towards the bed and pushing him down onto it. He fell back, legs dangling off the edge of the bed. She climbed onto him, much unlike the lady she usually was but desire could easily untame the quietest of all. Her dress hiked up, falling over her hips as she sat down with her thighs on either side of his narrow hips. He shuddered, grabbing her hips to keep her from causing any more friction. His hungry eyes couldn't help but stare at her creamy thighs around him and the small piece of fabric which covered the heat between her legs.   
  
"Luna." He warned softly.  
  
"Touch me again, Noct."

-

-

-  



End file.
